4 de Septiembre día de recuerdos
by romii.m.c
Summary: Hay ciertos límites en el amor, como por ejemplo no enamorarte del mismo nazi que mandó a matar a tu hermana, pero también hay ciertas personas que no respetan aquellos límites /OS


¿Se han preguntado alguna vez qué pasaría si las decisiones que han tomado fueran diferentes? Pues era lo que yo me preguntaba en aquel momento… pero considerando que sin importar lo que nos suceda, no hemos de arrepentirnos, porque nuestras decisiones pasadas forjaron nuestro presente y aunque la situación en la que me encontraba era probablemente la última que viviría, estaba feliz de que cada una me hubiesen llevado a él.

MI nombre… Edward Cullen

Edad… veintiséis años

Profesión… Conocido músico y exitoso médico alemán, pero la vida cambia y es tal como Darwin lo describía en la teoría evolutiva: en la lucha por la existencia, solo el más fuerte sobrevive. Por eso sabía que a pesar de no ser lo correcto, como ser humano mi instinto de supervivencia predominaba y no con orgullo debía decir… que ahora formaba parte de las tropas Nazis.

-EIN!

Cascos fijados

-ZWEI!

Armas cargadas

-DREI!

Filas listas

-VIER!

Destruir judíos…. Fuera cualquier vestigio de humanidad que aún pudiera tener

-¡März!, ¡März!, ¡März! – se oía como los jefes de tropas iban dando órdenes a los soldados más jóvenes.

-General Cullen! –habló un soldado pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-¿si soldado? –pregunté desde mi posición.

-¡señor, las filas están listas seños?

-¿Cuántos son? –dije sin siquiera intentar recordar su nombre, eran tantos y tantos los que morían a diario en el campo de batalla, que ni siquiera valía la pena.

-¡señor, son 251, señor!

-envía 200 al frente soldado, los otros 51, vienen conmigo… vamos a deshacernos de algo de basura

-¡señor, sí, señor!

Comenzó a dar instrucciones para organizarse rápidamente y cumplir las órdenes que yo había dado, sí… era jefe de tropas. Miré a mi alrededor, viendo a los cientos y cientos de hombres que se movilizaban regidos –en su mayoría –por la crueldad y el desprecio. Aún no lograba comprender su concepto de perfección ¿A caso esto era para ellos perfección? ¿Crueldad sin límites? ¿Odio y desprecio? ¿Se creían superiores cuando no eran más que ovejas de un rebaño incapaces de hace más nada además de lo que se les ordena, sin poder tomar sus propias decisiones, creyendo que al someter a los demás ganarían respeto y lealtad cuando solo generaban miedo y repulsión? Y lo peor de todo era que yo formaba parte de todo aquello, lo que además de convertirme en un asesino, me volvía un cínico hipócrita.

-¡Señor, los soldados ya fueron divididos y avisados, los que lo acompañaran lo esperan para seguir sus instrucciones, señor!

-Muy bien, tu dirige a los que van al frente de batalla –dije siendo consciente de que probablemente no volvería.

-¡Señor, sí, señor! –dijo haciendo el saludo propio a la situación, a lo que respondí de inmediato.

El joven de ojos claros, cabello rubio y una altura considerable –perfecto ejemplar del estereotipo militar que por allí había –salió trotando para enfrentar su estúpido destino que él mismo se había forjado.

Volteé a ver las filas, tres perfectas paralelas de 17 personas cada una esperaban mis indicaciones. Con rigidez comencé a caminar frente a ellos en una clara advertencia de quien ponía las ordenes ahí –soy el general Cullen! De ahora en adelante, óiganme bien, quien manda aquí soy yo, así que pobre del que cuestione mis decisiones, porque en tal caso tal caso terminará como cualquier puto judío en las fosas comunes ¿quedó claro?

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR! –se oyó a coro todas las voces, mi mirada se encontró con casi todas excepto una, entre los altos hombres, un niño que con suerte alcanzaba los quince años estaba al final de la segunda fila por el costado izquierdo, vestido de militar, cargado de armas y un caso que le tapaba prácticamente toda la visión. El chico tiritaba levemente, entonces con frialdad me puse a su lado.

-¿Cuál es su nombre soldado? –pregunté con fuerza como si tuviera la experiencia de cualquier militar. Toda la tropa se mantenía indiferente. El niño tardó unos segundos en responder como si no encontrara su voz y luego dijo con fuerza – ¡Egbert, Egbert Dietrich! –su voz denotaba la inseguridad, por como tomaba el arma podía darme cuenta de que nunca antes había usado una.

-Dígame por qué está en estas filas soldado! –el ruido ensordecedor de los pies marchando a mi alrededor llenaba casi todo el espacio. El chiquillo tardó nuevamente en contestar, pero entonces habló, repitiendo lo que probablemente respondería cualquier niño.

-Estoy aquí para defender a mi patria señor! Para limpiar el mundo porque la basura abunda y nuestra misión es acabar con ella! Porque Alemania está por sobre todos! Señor –la voz se le quebró al final y sentí que uno de los soldados se reía muy despacio, me acerqué hasta él y lo golpeé con la parte trasera de la escopeta.

-No he dado autorización para reírse! Ustedes son los gusanos que siguen mis ordenes queda claro?

-Señor, sí señor!

-si qué?

-Queda claro señor! –el estomago me dio un vuelco, pero era tan buen actor por aquellos momentos que nadie lo notaría ni en un millos de años. Así que volví donde el mocoso, levante mi escopeta y lo apunté con ella, directo en la frente. Sus ojos se abrieron por el miedo y la sorpresa. Y sentí tanta pena que un nudo se me hizo en el estómago.

-Por qué mierda estás aquí en lugar de ir a la escuela? –Lo cuestioné, pero el niño esta tan aterrorizado que ni siquiera me escuchó. Quite el rifle con fluidez –vete de aquí, vuelve a tu casa –Con una rapidez increíble levanto las cosas que se le habían caído de los brazos cuando lo había asustado y salió corriendo por entre la tierra y los soldados.

…

Era una expedición, una de las tantas en las que se recolectaban judíos, la experiencia hacía eco en mí por lo que tenía una especie de radar innato para aquello. Sabía que en aquel lugar encontraríamos algo.

Las casas de tres pisos a medio caer formaban un largo sendero, la madera corroída y un tanto podrida le daba un aspecto completamente tétrico al bosque que aparecía tras ellas. Comencé a indicar que dirección debía tomar cada uno.

-El que junte más recibirá ración doble de alimento hoy, vayan a recoger mugre -Yo junto a cinco hombres más comenzamos a avanzar, doblamos por una de las esquinas y con un gesto les indiqué la casa en la que entraríamos. Mi instinto estaba despertando.

…

Escuché como un ruido se armaba fuera y mi pulso aumentó de sopetón no dejes que nada le pase, promételo mi hermana se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo utilizando una apolilladas mantas como abrigo lo prometo las últimas palabras que oí de mis padres resonaban mientras me asomaba escondida por la ventana del tercer piso para ver las múltiples tropas que se estaban formando. Sentía el miedo atacarme con fuerza, pero no permití que me nublara la razón, debía actuar. Así que con rapidez llegué a su lado y con un suave movimiento la desperté mientras le susurraba –Nessie, despierta…

Sentí como la puerta del primer piso se abría de golpe lo que hizo saltar a mi hermanita. Abrí los ojos al tiempo que ponía mi dedo índice sobre los labios. Y con un gesto le indiqué que me siguiera. Llegó hasta el sucio y oxidado catre que había en la habitación, aunque eran silenciosos, mis sentidos se habían agudizado y pude oir que subían con cuidado la escalera del segundo piso. Avancé hasta el armario y entré en él rogándole a Dios para que no me hubiesen escuchado. Entonces entraron de golpe, eran seis.

Mi respiración se cortó, y lo único que deseaba era que no la encontraran –¿así que estas putas bestias quieren jugar a las escondidas? –fue la voz más hermosa que alguna vez había escuchado, me hubiera quedado casi en trance si algo no me hubiera dejado en estado catatónico, un leve sollozo se escuchaba debajo del catre y podría jurar que mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos. El joven sonrió para luego de forma brusca meter la mano bajo la cama y sacar con una fuerza bruta a mi hermana sosteniéndola por el cabello.

Nessie lloraba y alzaba sus manitas intentando que la soltara –cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó él, pero ella no respondió seguía llorando y temblando por el miedo, yo no salía porque el miedo me había paralizado –Te dije… cual-es –tu –nombre –repitió alzándola en vilo.

-Reneesme! –contestó ella aferrándose al brazo de lo que parecía ser un general, para disminuir el dolor que le generaba.

-Quién más está acá? –preguntó, sabiendo que la niña no andaría sola. Pero ella no contestaba y supe que no lo hacía por el dolor si no porque no me iba a delatar –saben que –dijo el chico que no tenía más de veintiséis años –entreténganse con ella -finalizó arrojándola al piso como si fuese un estropajo –fue suficiente para poder Salir de mi letargo, prácticamente volé del armario cayendo sobre mis palmas con un grito. Todos se voltearon hacia mí.

Él se acercó hasta mi y se puso en cuclillas para tomarme por el pelo para que lo viera… sus ojos de un verde esmeralda me dejaron atontada por unos segundos impidiéndome ver sus varoniles y definidas facciones –intentabas burlarte de mi? –preguntó a centímetros de mi cara, negué con la cabeza –es que no te das cuenta de que somos superiores? No importa lo que hagan, nosotros ya lo sabemos –y dicho esto azotó mi cabeza contra el piso –la niña a las cámaras, la puta esa –me indicó con la cabeza –al campo de Auschwitz-Birkenau.

Entonces levantaron a Nessie por su vestido mientras ella comenzaba a gritar mi nombre.

-Bella! –sus manos se estiraban hacia mí mientras yo me pare medio tropezando en su dirección, pero otro de los soldados me tomó por la espalda –Nessie! Por favor no se la lleven, se los ruego! –grité soltando lágrimas mientras intentaba soltarme desesperadamente –Bella! –volví a escucharla mientras la sacaban de allí y bajaban la escalera, separándome de ella. Intenté morderlo y fue cuando me dieron un golpe que me dejó botada en el piso media aturdida, comencé a llorar en silencio susurrando –nessie, nessie, nessie… -entonces alcé mi vista con odio, como nunca antes había hecho –que tu puto cuerpo se retuerza en su tumba maldito perro –le insulté escupiéndole.

Había perdido una de las pocas razones por las que vivir.

…

Cuando entré a la habitación del tercer piso y sentí aquel aroma a fresas, supe que había alguien allí, pero estaba todo tan silencioso que cualquiera de los inexpertos hombres que me seguían fácilmente pudieron haberlo obviado. Miré a mi alrededor, sopesando que lugares eran los posibles escondites – ¿así que estas putas bestias quieren jugar a las escondidas? –mi voz sonaba a odio, verdadero odio, pero no tenían idea hacia quién iba dirigido… no era hacia ellos, en lo absoluto, aquel odio era hacia mí mismo. Entonces un leve sollozo se escuchó bajo la cama que estaba en un rincón, avancé hasta allí y sin dudar mucho metí la mano debajo… Demonios, era una niña. La jalé por el cabello hasta poder verla, era una pequeña de unos cinco o seis años, su cabello de tono muy parecido al mío caía como resortes sobre sus hombros, tenía unos grandes ojos color chocolate que desbordaban en lágrimas mientras un temblor la recorría completa - ¿cuál es tu nombre? –sentía que el corazón se me hacía un puño, podía ver la sorna en el rostro de los otros soldados y lo peor era que el monstruo más grande en esa habitación era yo –te dije… cuál-es-tu-nombre –separé cada palabra mientras ella alzaba sus manos intentando sostener su cabeza, como si sintiera que de pronto se la desprendería.

-Reneesme! –gritó aterrorizada, mientras intentaba sostenerse de alguna parte. Sabía que no podía estar sola y que quien fuese la acompañase no podía ser alguien mucho más grande, de haber sido alguno de sus padres ya habrían salido en su ayuda.

-Quién más está acá? –pregunté y a pesar de todo el miedo que la pequeña sentía, sus ojos me demostraron determinación, ella no diría ni una sola palabra –saben que –miré a mis hombres, sabiendo que al hacer eso quien fuese saldría de donde estaba –entreténganse con ella –la solté sin ningún temor, como si no me importase nada y tan solo eso bastó para que el armario se abriese y de allí una joven cayera sobre sus manos con el cabello lacio color caoba tapándole el rostro mientras un "nooo" se le escapase.

Me acerqué con lentitud hasta ponerme en cuclillas junto a ella, la jalé del pelo y la obligué a mirarme, me quedé en shock, los primeros tres segundos me calle al ver los profundos ojos color chocolate muy parecidos a los de la niña pero distintos a la vez, fue como si me hubiesen deslumbrado, pero casi de inmediato salí de aquel letargo mientras miraba su blanca tez, las sonrosadas mejillas y la suave forma de corazón que su rostro tenía –intentabas burlarte de mi? –ella abrió la boca como si intentase hablar y su aliento me cautivo otro par de segundos, sentía ganas de besarla, pero su frenética negación con la cabeza me despertó, ver el miedo que tenía en sus ojos me dolió –es que no te das cuenta de que somos superiores? No importa lo que hagan, nosotros ya lo sabemos –no podía detenerme, seguía hablando y no entendía por qué, entonces harto de aquello la solté con demasiada fuerza al parecer porque sentí el duro golpe que recibió en el piso, el estomago se me contrajo –la niña a las cámaras, la puta esa –¿qué estaba haciendo? –al campo de Auschwitz-Birkenau.

Comenzaron a gritar, me rogaba que no la separara de ella, la niña intentaba zafarse del agarre de los soldados con todas sus fuerzas pero fue en vano, pues la golpearon tan fuerte que quedó finalmente lacia en los brazos de uno de ellos. Miré a la chica nuevamente, no tenía más de veinte años, dieciocho o diecinueve, entonces ella interrumpió mi análisis alzando la vista –que tu puto cuerpo se retuerza en su tumba maldito perro –muchas veces había oído insultos, muchas veces me miraron con odio, pero nunca había escuchado a alguien así, el odio en su voz fue tan profundo que un imperceptible escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Entonces sorprendiéndome nuevamente me escupió en los zapatos.

-Llévensela –dije entonces la levantaron golpeándola con el rifle, se volteó una vez más hacia mi y lo último que le oí fue –te vas a arrepentir, todos los días de tu miserable vida… Y te acordarás de mi.

Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía razón.

...

Mi cuerpo pesaba, habían pasado tres semanas desde aquello y yo con un poco de suerte me movía, no me importaba que me golpeasen, no me importaba morir, el punto es que nunca me golpeaban hasta tal grado y los días posteriores a las palizas, debía ir a trabajar en las condiciones que fueran. El hombre que me había separado de Nessie estaba allí, por lo que me habían dicho era el general Edward Cullen. Podía sentir su mirada, cada día, estaba observándome, viéndome en silencio, sentía miedo, pero no de que me mirase sino de la sensación que me generaba su análisis. Tenía suerte, habían personas allí que llevaban mas de un año encerrados de campo en campo, y me había hecho varios conocidos en aquel tiempo, siempre me acompañaba Alice, una joven que al igual que yo tenía solo diecinueve años, estaba sola pues la habían separado de su pareja Jasper Hale, su madre había muerto hace unas semanas y su padre… no sabía nada de el desde que había comenzado la guerra. Solía ayudarme en mis quehaceres, porque yo era un tanto lenta y muchas veces no lograba terminar, además insistía en conseguirme comida extra, porque decía que estaba quedando en los huesos y eso era motivo suficiente para que me enviasen a bañar… todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Cuando cumplí exactamente el mes enfermé y al día siguiente de aquello nos llamaron a todos. Los rostros de tristeza y dolor reinaban el ambiente.

-Venga bella, no hay que quedar en las orillas, así no nos pueden golpear –me apuró mientras yo intentaba avanzar más rápido, llegamos al tumulto de gente para seguirlos. Una mujer me empujó para pasar delante de mí haciéndome caer sin cuidado y yo intenté ponerme de pié, pero uno de los soldados me golpeó con un pie gritando un "levántate" Alice se apresuró en ayudarme pero lo que me dejó sorprendida, fue que por un segundo pensé que el "general" me ayudaría. Su cara por unos momentos fue casi de preocupación e hizo un movimiento reflejo de acercarse a levantarme, pero luego retomó su postura rígida y despreocupada, agité mi cabeza "no seas idiota" me dije a mi misma.

-Formen una fila! –en cosa de segundos todos ya estaban en esa ubicación, cuando temes lo que te vayan a hacer, reaccionas rápido. De pronto comenzaron a separar a las personas. Los ancianos iban hacia un lado, los hombres al otro, los niños más pequeños junto a los ancianos, las mujeres junto a los hombre, Alice fue enviada junto al resto de las mujeres y de pronto se detuvieron cuando llegué yo. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, el hombre asintió en dirección a los niños y caminé hacia allá. Vi que los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas, entonces una voz resonó en el lugar.

-Señor! Si me permite, creo que ella debería acompañar al resto de las mujeres, señor! –vi como el hombre se volteaba hacia Cullen y entrecerraba sus ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –en el lugar había un silencio sepulcral –¿está cuestionando mis ordenes, general? –el tenía la mirada perdida, firme, el hombre se acercó y a centímetros de él volvió a hablar –conversaremos más tarde.

Continuó derivando a las personas, yo aún no entendía nada, ¿por qué se había armado tanto escándalo? Entonces dio la última orden antes de irse, fue cuando comprendí todo –mándenlos a bañar –Mi rostro adoptó una expresión de terror total. No reaccioné. Luego de aquello simplemente seguí a todos mecánicamente.

Tal vez, por fin podría descansar.

…

Tenía razón, me había arrepentido en el mismo instante en que había dado la orden, por eso me decidí a hacer algo, pero no había bastado con ello, no, sino que tuve que soportar ver cómo la golpeaban, como la explotaban en aquel maldito campo, podía escucharla por las noches, entre los cientos de quejidos en el cuarto que yo cuidaba, el sollozo de profundo dolor que salía de sus labios. Pero esto era otra cosa, ya no eran abusos, maltratos, golpes, no… esto era peor. Intenté intervenir, pero en el momento en que las palabras iban saliendo de mi boca me di cuenta que mejor era callar y actuar a escondidas.

Las decenas de judíos que fueron enviados a las cámaras de gas removían perezosamente, podía verla retorcer sus manos, pero increíblemente en sus ojos había… ¿paz? Como si el hecho de morir allí le diera tranquilidad. La larga fila comenzó a entrar, la cámara tenía puerta en ambos extremos, asíque mientras entraban se les iba entregando un jabón y se les ordenaba quitarse las prendas. Llegó su turno, entró con el jabón yo abrí la puerta de más atrás, que daba en dirección a un profundo bosque de miles de hectáreas. En cosa de segundos la localicé quitándose su chaleco, o lo que quedaba de él. Entré presuroso hasta tomarla del brazo justo antes de que se quitase la blusa, su primera reacción fue dar un salto, pero luego su rostro fue simplemente confusión, así que con un bajo "sígueme" la saqué de ahí. Ninguno de los pobres ancianos y niños se fijaron en nosotros, su miedo y bloqueo era tal que ni siquiera se percataron de la puerta abierta. Llegué hasta ella y la cerré con prisa, la tomé por la mano y comencé a correr. Se intentaba soltar de mi agarre, gritaba que no, que no quería ir conmigo, que no podíamos dejar a todas esas personas morir, me llamó bestia, intentó golpearme, y finalmente calló al suelo llorando, para aquel momento ya habías sacado unos cuantos metros de distancia. Estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, actué por instinto, me acerqué a ella y tomé su rostro con ambas manos obligándola a mirarme.

-no podemos hacer nada por ellos –un sollozo desgarrados brotó más fuerte que antes y ella cerró los ojos intentando apartarse de mi toque. Le solté el rostro y sin su permiso la alcé en brazos, podía ver que ya no aguantaba más así que seguí avanzando con ella como carga. Las horas pasaron y la noche fue cayendo sobre nosotros. Me senté en el suelo aún cargándola, ella dormía, era tan liviana como una pluma. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y la oía susurrar cosas que no llegaba a comprender, pero lo que si pude entender fue el nombre que susurró –nessie…

…

Desperté antes de que el sol apareciera, el lugar ya estaba iluminado, pero no debían ser más de las seis de la mañana el cuerpo me dolía y sentía los ojos hinchados. El general Cullen, me sostenía entre sus brazos, su espalda apoyada contra un árbol se sostenía por si sola, pues el se había quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mía. Me quedé quieta ¿qué iba a hacer? Entonces sentí que se removía y sus ojos se comenzaban a abrir lentamente, cerré los ojos nuevamente y mi respiración se acompasó, quería ver que hacía el. Se quedó ahí, levantó la cabeza y alzó una mano, pero en vez de intentar correrme como pensé que haría, pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla y luego tomó un mechón de cabello con el que empezó a jugar.

-Bella –llamó despacio.

-Mmm… continué con mi papel de medio dormida.

-Debemos seguir avanzando –asentí, entonces me comencé parar. El me ayudó y luego fue a mi lado… se sentía tan extraño, me sentía realmente incómoda, ¿cómo podía sentir gratitud hacia la misma persona que había matado a mi hermana? Le miré con resentimiento desde la posición en que estaba, el iba un metro más adelante. Pero a la vez estaba agradecida de que me hubiera salvado. La mezcla de sentimientos era tan extraña que no sabía que hacer, deseaba golpearlo, insultarlo, decirle que todo era su culpa, pero a la vez una extraña atracción me dominaba. Sin aguantarlo más comencé a llorar silenciosamente, regodeándome en mi propio dolor. Me miró de reojo pensando que no le veía. El trayecto fue por completo silencioso ya no aguantaba más eran cerca de las siete según yo, porque el crepúsculo se cernía llenando cada rincón de hermosos colores anaranjados. Había una leve brisa y de poco a poco las gotas comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros, fantástico, lo único que faltaba era la lluvia –cerca de aquí hay una… casa abandonada –su voz titubeó, lo que me indicó que probablemente era una casa habitada antiguamente por judíos que de seguro él había encontrado. Nuevamente la ira se apoderó de mi, ¿así que esa era la idea? ¿Arrebatarnos nuestras familias, hogares, acabar con nuestras vidas y luego utilizar lo que quedaba de nuestras casas como hoteles de paso? Alcé la vista atravesándolo con ella –¿qué sucede ahora? –eso no sirvió para nada más que alterarme ¿Qué sucedía? ¿qué sucedía?

-¿Qué sucede ahora? –Repetí su pregunta con sarcasmo –no sabes qué sucede ¿verdad? ¿O intentas reírte de mí? No basta con los golpes que tu maldita gente nos da, no basta con la humillación que vivimos día a día, no, ahora también necesitas reírte de mi preguntando que-sucede-ahora… -se mantenía en silencio, mirándome con una expresión algo torturada –y tienes el descaro de poner cara de víctima –vi que tras él se encontraba la casa que había mencionado rato atrás, solo a unos metros, para ese instante la lluvia no era ligera.

-No-yo no quería… es solo, yo lo si… –reí con ironía, ignorando la sarta de palabras incomprensibles que emitía.

-no digas que lo sientes! –grité furiosa mientras comenzaba a llorar de rabia –¿estás feliz ahora? No te das cuenta de que ya no tengo nada! –grité estirando los brazos a mis costados, mostrándole mi triste figura empapada –¡me quitaste lo único que aún significaba algo para mi! ¿Estás contento?

-Escu…

-¡No pienso escucharte! ¡¿o lo hiciste tu cuando te rogué por mi hermana? –otra vez fue a hablar y lo corté –¡te odio! ¡ te odio como jamás lo hice! –grité con fuerza para luego cubrir mi rostro con mis mangas húmedas arrojándome al lodo cayendo sobre mis rodillas -¡maldito el día en que…

Y de pronto sentí que se lanzaba hacia mí, hacia mis labios específicamente, con una pasión descomunal. Me besó tan arduamente que mis labios dolían, pero por algún enfermizo motivo le correspondía. Me alzó de allí y sin parar de besarme llegó hasta la puerta de la casa, donde con fuerza apoyó mi espalda contra la puerta para tomar mis piernas y alzarlas incitándome a que las cruzara en su espalda –te detesto… te odio… t-te det… esto –decía entrecortadamente mientras sus labios se encontraban duramente con los míos. De pronto los liberó pero no alcancé a despejar mi mente, cuando una seguidilla de besos recorrió mi cuello.

-No me odias y te lo voy a demostrar –susurró en mi oído, sentí que una corriente me atravesaba cuando por debajo de la blusa tomo mi cintura y abrió la puerta.

Definitivamente mi control se había ido

…

-No me odias –le aseguré –y te lo voy a demostrar –la cargué con rapidez a la habitación, la casa era de un piso, efectivamente como había pensado, era de judíos a los que habíamos… reclutado. Estaba siendo brusco, lo sabía, pero ella respondía de la misma forma y eso no hacía más que encenderme, la nube que nos envolvía me impedía pensar con claridad.

No podía parar

…

La noche fue corta, a sus veintiséis años, Edward tenía una experiencia bastante amplia con mujeres de todo tipo, desde prostitutas hasta alemanas de la más alta clase, pero jamás se había entregado como lo hizo aquella noche, su cuerpo había respondido de una manera completamente ajena gracias inexperto de la chica. Por el contrario bella ni siquiera había tenido novio alguna vez, pero a pesar de ello, no estaba arrepentida. Él había sido luego de aquel desenfrenado beso, el hombre más dulce con quien ella se había topado, fue cuidadoso, preocupado y cariñoso. Atendió a cada necesidad de ella mientras le enseñaba que había formas de tocar el cielo. El regocijo que experimento él al saber que ella era virgen fue preocupante sin mencionar el deleite del momento.

La noche paso

Y bella despertó

…

El sol calentaba mi espalda, tanto que quemaba, me intenté estirar para sentir a Edward en alguna parte, pero luego de unos segundos caí en la cuenta de que las sabanas estaban vacías, tomé las sabanas con los ojos aún cerrados y me senté… tres hombres me rodeaban, algunos con caras lujuriosas y otros con burla.

-te entretuviste anoche puta? –mi mente no trabajaba tan rápido como para juntar las piezas, solo buscaba a Edward con mi vista, no había ni rastros de su ropa –Él no está, se fue por la madrugada… ¿o eres tan idiota como para creer que estaría aquí al despertar? –los tres rieron mientras un sentimiento de inseguridad me embargaba por completo, mi mente se debatía: una parte me torturaba diciendo que él se había marchado y simplemente me había usado la noche anterior, la otra me decía que no, que algo le había pasado.

-¿Qué le hicieron? –pregunté rogando porque esa fuese la verdad, ellos se rieron, entonces uno de aquellos soldados se acercó, me jaló por el brazo y me sacó con fuerza de la cama. No solté la sabana que se aferraba a mi pecho intentando cubrirme.

-Oh venga, no quieres estar conmigo también, soy mucho mejor que Cullen –no alcanzó a decir eso, cuando entraron dos hombres, llevando a Edward entre ellos, solté un suspiro de alivio. Estaba atado de manos con una mordaza, la cual fue sacada con brusquedad.

-Algo que decir antes de que os asesinemos? –me miró directo a los ojos para hablar

-al suelo! –sin pensarlo le obedecí al tiempo en que el golpeaba a ambos hombres que lo sostenía, los tres que estaban en la habitación se voltearon hacia él apuntándolo con rifles justo al tiempo en que Edward se ponía en posición con un arma en mano, entonces actué por instinto. Tomé la lamparita que estaba a mi costado y la quebré en la cabeza del hombre más próximo a mí, luego el que seguía disparó en mi dirección, pero se desvió al tiempo en que yo me arrojaba al piso y escuchaba otro disparo –Corre! –fue lo único que oí , me tomaron del brazo entonces comencé a correr sin voltearme, Edward seguía tironeando, hasta que llegamos a un puente, sus manos me obligaron a soltar la sabana que aún apretaba contra mi pecho, mis dedos adoloridos… Vi que se quitaba Su camisa y me la tendía, no me negué, la abotoné rápido y pude ver que cubría hasta la mitad de mis muslos.

-Corre, no pares hasta que ya no aguantes y luego escóndete, intenta buscar algún refugio… -su mirada había perdido el especial brillo que tenía y en lugar de ello, había un turbio verde petróleo, entonces tomó mi rostro y me besó –anda apresúrate.

-Pero…

-Solo avanza antes de que nos encuentren, los entretendré y volveré a cruzar el puente –la inestable pasada estaba hecha de madera sostenida por cuerdas así que creyendo en lo que decía e ignorando mis miedos comencé a cruzar, cuando llegué al otro lado me volteé a verlo para encontrarlo justo disparando a la barra de metal en la que se sostenían las cuerdas… no

-¿qué haces? –comencé a llorar involuntariamente. Disparó por segunda vez a la otra barra y las cuerdas cedieron, la pobre escalera cayó hasta azotarse contra la otra pared de aquella erosión de cientos de metros –Edward! –el me miró una vez más, con la tristeza gravada a fuego en sus ojos –Edward! –para voltearse y trotar en dirección a aquella casa.

…

Luego de aquello no recuerdo bien que sucedió, se que lloré por horas luego de alejarme de aquel lugar, pero en algún momento perdí la conciencia y desperté en un hospital, de aquello un año ya, me encuentro en Versalles, sentada en un café muy pintoresco, espero mi capuccino y agradezco que aquella maldita guerra ya terminó, me miró en el reflejo que el servilletero de metal me proporciona y veo que mi elaborado peinado está en perfectas condiciones, una tristeza me embarga, porque los vividos recuerdo queman mi ya frágil alma, la sombra que se cierne sobre mi me recuerda la pérdida de todas las personas a las que amé, nessie y Edward no podrán salir de mi mente por largo tiempo y aún menos de mi corazón. Con la tristeza latente miro hacia fuera buscando algo que iluminé mi mañana entonces estoy en shock… veo un par de ojos verde como la esmeralda que brillan con alegría y esperanza frente al ventanal que nos separa, pero otra cosa me sorprende aún más… De la mano una niña con cabello bronce abre sus ojos sorprendidos y llenos de alegría

-nessie…


End file.
